danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aino Yanara
“ You're Wrong ... — Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope ” (家字螺 間埜 Yanara Aino) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Her title is Ultimate Otaku (超高校級の「オタク」 chō kōkō kyū no “Otaku” lit. Super High School Level Otaku'').'' History Early Life Aino was born into a fairly separate family, the most important thing for her is her younger brother, who is 5 years old, she was the only one in her family to enter an academy. (Aino's Official Site) Class 81-A Abduction Killing Game's Introduction thumb|left|250px|Aino Presentation At some point Aino wakes up and like the other students he goes to the gym door to wait for everyone to be present. Later, Aino, like the other students, is present when Eiji humiliates Kimi and Azdraik tries to defend her. When Yoku intervenes in what was happening, he proposes that all students introduce themselves, Aino appears after Kumi, exclaiming that she is the eleventh student also exclaiming his talent and that he likes to make gay couples. Hikari is surprised to learn that there are two Ultimate Otakus, exclaiming that it is a bit strange, Aino exclaims that it must be a mistake since in a class only the best otaku can be. After what Aino, like the other students, listen to the presentations of the others. (Hope in the Despair) First Test :Incentive 250px|right|thumb|Aino and all students look the [[Satoshi Akiyama|twentieth student corpse]] When Monokuma opens the gym door for students to enter and Azdraik questions them about their existence. Aino, like everyone else, observes the body of the twentieth student hanging on the railing of the stage where Monokuma was. Ami and Jin are affected by what they are seeing. After Monokuma exclaims that to leave this "academy" have to kill one of his classmates and then disappear, Aino was present while his other classmates examined the place and the corpse of the twentieth student. When Nunally asks the fact that nobody would be able to kill someone to leave, Aino remains silent and prefers not to comment. After hours that the students, including Aino were locked, the doors of the gym are opened and Monokuma's voice is heard arguing that they already knew the rules to be able to "graduate" however when the students are leaving the gym, The Monokuma Kubs they are waiting for them and they throw to the floor some envelopes with their names exclaiming that they should only take their name. Aino, like the other students pick up his envelope and open it to read the letter that was inside discovering that Monokuma knew about his deepest secret and it was written in the letter and that the only thing they should do was kill some of his classmate. After knowing what they should do to get out of their killing game, Aino decides to go to his assigned room to rest. Aino was woken up at 7 o'clock in the morning like his classmates by Monokuma exclaiming that in an hour he needed them in the gym. When the nineteen students arrived at the place where Monokuma had cited them, the gym doors opened. Monokuma exclaims that he is surprised that a murder has not yet happened and that to make sure that someone commits a murder he reveals that three students are lying about their assigned talent and therefore as well as lying they can also kill. Aino like the other students begin to discuss who the three students can be while Monukuma just observes them without saying a word however Monokuma interrupts the students arguing that there has already been a lot of speculation among the students and reminds them that inside they have despair while going along with the Monokuma Kubs. (An Assassin, a Despair) :Murder After Monokuma and her children disappeared from the place, Nunally, the Ultimate Pastry Chef, takes advantage of the situation to invite all the students to breakfast, according to her affirming the fact that nobody has eaten breakfast. All students accept and go to the room while Nunally goes to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast of the day. While the students got to know each other better, Aino observes how Eiji, who was sitting next to Masao, has a brief discussion with Masao and retires from his place. Nunally arrives later with the breakfast already prepared, immediately Ami gets up from her chair and takes a dessert and eats it. After several students also get up from their chairs, Aino does the same, gets up from a chair and takes a dessert and eats it. Eiji decides not to take a dessert arguing that although the desserts have a good presentation he was not going to take any dessert since his palate is very refined what causes the disgust of several of his students, especially Aino who shouts at him to eat a dessert which makes Eiji obey but in a way as if someone was forcing him however, after Eiji took his dessert, Tomoe, whose talent is unknown, does not have a dessert, most of them, including Aino, watch him, but Tomoe thanks Nunally and expresses that he does not like chocolate, but Aino like his classmates are surprised by the attitude so supportive that Tomoe had in the dining room. After most people ate the desserts that Nunally made for the breakfast, many of them cheered, including Aino. After the majority thanked Nunally, Kimi, the Ultimate photographer asks what they will do now, Hikari, the Ultimate Otaku exclaims that they should look for a way out, an idea that is supported by the students. Akari, the Ultimate Artist proposes that they be done in small groups to find a faster exit, they all supported the idea of Akari, Aino teamed up with Hikari and Miguel. Finally, Yume exclaims that it was best to be seen in an hour in the dining room to not start suspecting someone. All groups decide to separate to find a way out. Nevertheless while Aino was with Hikari and Miguel looking for a possible exit, the speakers are lit and the voice of Monokuma is heard exclaiming that a corpse has been found, immediately all the students meet to discover that the body is Masao Masahiro, the Ultimate Assassin. Time later, Kumi begins to tell jokes about the cliche that a murderer was murdered and Eiji starts arguing with Kumi arguing that it is not time for his jokes. However, Yukiko proposes to all the students that it is necessary to follow the rules of Monokuma and that the best thing is to go to the gym. Azdraik exclaims that Monokuma was Masao's killer. When all the students arrived at the gym, Monokuma, like Monofunny, Monotaro, Monosuke and Monodam appeared on the gym stage. Aino, like the other students present, observes how Azdraik confronts Monokuma, blaming him for Masao's death, but Monokuma defends himself arguing that this goes against the rules, however, when Eiji questions Monokuma about the rules, Monokuma responds with the order to check their cell phones. Aino like everyone else realizes that they do not have their cell phones. Monokuma responds that he "confiscated" the cell phones to save them from a catastrophe, showing the cell phones of all the students in a transparent bag and later destroying them immediately many took an annoying attitude toward Monokuma, Aino for her part did not show any change of attitude. However Monokuma exclaims that there is nothing to worry about since in a bag, which was ahead of the students, was what they needed. Monofunny, Monotaro, Monosuke and Monodam distributed them one by one a device where they would have all the information they needed, however, Aino, just as the other students will not be able to turn on the device. Later, Aino listen when Miguel asks Monokuma that since there was a murder the murderer could leave the school. Monokuma, laughing, he responds to Miguel that only "is the tip of Iceberg" the next thing to do was to investigate for a while all the clues that were necessary to find the murderer in a trial that will be done, however to accuse the wrong person all will be executed except for the real murderer. Mia and Hikari are confused with the term "executed", Monokuma clarifies that basically is killing the person who murdered his classmate symbolizing a "class punishment". Monokuma explains that the device they had was The Student Handbook where the rules that should be followed are not stipulated they did not want to be "punished" after saying that, Monokuma disappears with his four children. (An Assassin, a Despair) :Investigation Jin exclaims that he can not turn on his "Student Handbook" like the other students including Aino, however Kumi exclaims that his priority was to look at Monokid, who was not present at the Monokuma meeting, which causes Eiji's displeasure and all the students notice how Eiji got upset. Later Yukiko mentions that all they had to do was change the lever from "off" to "on", all students are amazed for a moment and follow the instructions of Yukiko, when turning on the device they realize that the device has all the information of its carrier including curious facts such as sexual orientation, everyone notices how Eiji gets nervous reading that Monokuma knew all the student data while Kumi exclaims that Monokuma was "hot" finding out everything about the students. Aino decides to observe morbidly Eiji imagining that he was homosexual. Yukiko exclaims that the best they can do was to go into the same groups throughout the academy to find clues to reveal the real murderer. Aino, like the other students, observes how Tomoe questions Jin for the fact that Jin wants to go to the crime scene, and also Eiji questions the fact that Yukiko, Hyun and Kimi were present when Masao was dying. After all the students accepted what Yukiko proposed and they went back in their respective groups to a place in the academy to investigate, Aino went with Miguel and Hikari to the kitchen, the same place where Nunally had made breakfast for everyone and where the students had breakfast. During his tour Aino talks with Hikari about "Five Shadows of Night", an Anime that Aino only watched until the third chapter where Hikari was in charge of creating the Anime, Hikari tries to "spoiled" Aino but she does not let. Miguel listening to what happened exclaimed sarcastically that in this case the guilty of Masao's murder were Azdraik or Jin since Aino had explained that "Five Shadows of Night" had the plot of a crime that he had to investigate and that he suspected of Yurani, a character of the saga whose personality was of tender and fragile girl, Aino laughs at Miguel's comment insinuating that they are in real life and not in an anime. Upon reaching the kitchen, the three realize that the place was exactly the same as they had left a few hours ago. When examining the place better, Aino questions the fact of why Azdraik did not eat his dessert, Hikari responds that Azdraik most likely did not want to eat at that time, however, Miguel argues the fact that why, if not he wanted to eat, he got up for take a dessert. Later Aino discovers that in a certain part of the dessert tray there are green sparks that are not on any other side of the tray, Miguel questions the fact that the sparks were only in the place of a dessert, Aino replies that it was impossible to be in a single dessert, since by spraying "the green sparks" to the main dessert, the two desserts that were one on each side would also be sprayed in part, later, Aino adds the fact that there are two desserts that do not they ate, being these the ones of Tomoe and Azdraik. After the three of them were investigating the place for some time, Monokuma announces by the speakers that the investigation time has ended and that they should immediately go to the big red door to start the first school trial, the group decided to pay attention to the Monokuma's order and headed to the red door. When all the students arrived, the doors opened and everyone entered the elevator going down to what looked like a basement. thumb|left|250px|Aino and the other students to their first school trial While the elevator was on its way, Aino, like most of the students, was silently processing the clues they had found to find the culprit of Masao's death. When the elevator arrived at its destination, all the students left the elevator and realized that they were in front of a place in the academy where Monokuma was waiting for them with their five children and there were twenty positions, a position for each student including a position for Masao and another for the twentieth student. Monokuma explains to Eiji, who had asked why there was a retraction of the two deceased students, that the fact that they were dead does not mean that the judgments that will be made from now on should not be present. Aino, like the other students observe when Monofuuny scolds Eiji telling him to stop crying and to think better about how to leave this place. Finally Monokuma gives the order to all the students to settle down in their respective place and that they should not change places during the following trials. (An Assassin, a Despair) :Trial When Jin exclaims that where they should start and Eiji argues that they start with the basics Miguel quickly exclaims that Masao poisoned himself while they were looking for a way out, however, he is immediately interrupted by Aino and by Jin causing Miguel to be confused about what was happening. Jin exclaims the fact that the poison used in Masao is a Belladonna, a poison which acts after hours in the victim therefore could not be poisoned and die instantly, Aino reminds Miguel of the fact of finding presumed poison in desserts in the kitchen. Miguel quickly apologizes for what he said. Later Aino decides to remain silent for a moment while the other students said what they had found. Aino listening when Hikari questioning Tomoe and Azdraik for not eating their desserts, Tomoe quickly argues that the Student Manual is stipulated that he does not like chocolate, and the desserts that Nunally made brought chocolate, Azdraik argues his innocence in the same way that Tomoe did. Later when Kumi questions Nunally for having prepared the desserts, addding the poison in the desserts, however, she is refuted by Ami, who argues that she went first for a dessert and they all had the same appearance. Eiji blames Ami for putting the poison then as it was the first for a dessert however it is refuted by Jin arguing in the same way that Ami. Jin being the second person to go for a dessert observed how all the desserts were in the same appearance. Eiji come to the conclusion that the person who pass before Masao for a dessert was the one who put the poison in the desserts. The students, upon hearing Eiji's conclusion, began to remember the order of the students to go for a dessert, however, none can remember the order correctly. (An Assassin, a Despair) Second Test :Incentive :Murders :Investigation :Trial Third Test :Incentive :Murder :Investigation :Trial Fourth Test :Incentive :Murders :Investigation :Trial Death Post-Death Creation and Development 'Name' ---- 'Alternate Fates' ---- Appearance Personality Aino is a rare person who loves the yaoi, she loves to pair men, She has very little personality and is very shy but when to solve cases she is the best, she would be incapable of murder and would sacrifice for the rest. Aino's Official Site Talent and Abilities Ultimate Otaku Aino began to be interested in the Anime since she was little, so she began to watch every anime that some company brought out. However, her mother never supported to Aino, her mother told her that watching animes would not make her have money but when Aino obtained the title of Ultimate Otaku and was admitted to the Love's God Academy her mother decided not to tell her anything more about what Aino did with the animes. 'In other languages' Aino's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Investigation Aino is a good detective and can know when someone is lying. Relationships Quotes List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 |-| Roleplays= *''A Cosplay and Fun'' (mentioned) Trivia *Her name, like Satoshi, Eiji, Ami, Jin, Yukiko, Kumi, Hyun, Akari and Hikari, was written in Katakana format in the cover letters even though his name is written in Kanji format. Gallery image gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Talent: Otaku